dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonlight Romance
Moonlight Romance 'is the bonus gameplay content included in the Collector's Edition of Return of the Salt Princess. In it, we play as Princess Wanda, who must choose between marrying King Henryk of the Grak Kingdom for duty or elope for love. While it seems that the game itself is not based on any certain fairytale, it has elements of The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter and the legend of Chang'e along with the story of the historical figure, Princess Wanda. Menu Screen More than a century ago, a beautiful princess of a special lineage was betrothed to the King of the neighboring Grak Kingdom. When she came of age, she was sent to the Grak Kingdom to get to know her betrothed and be wed. One night, during one of her usual moonlit walks, she wandered into a mysterious forest and coul not find her way out ... Prologue My life has never been my own. I'm like a puppet, whose movements are dictated by others. "Walk properly!" "Act more like a lady!" That's all I hear all day. They say they are preparing me to become queen one day. I am a princess born from the line of a fabled prince and his long-forgotten princess. The tragic saga of my ancestors resonates with me. I have read it a thousand times. Magic, adventures, curses, goddesses, evil witches ... people think these things only exist in stories. But I know they are all real. My ancestors are proof of this. I wish I could live a life full of magic and adventure just like them. But I am only mortal, unlikely to be involved in any fairy tale. I don't even have the power to decide what to do with my life. They sent me to this country to marry its King. Only at night do I have a little freedom, to walk outside with the moonlight as my companion. Tonight, I went exploring nearby and ended up in this unfamiliar forest ... Plot '''WARNING: This section contains massive spoilers!'' The bonus game takes place more than a hundred years before the events of Return of the Salt Princess, and it starts with Princess Wanda lost in the Forest of No Return. Wandering through the mist, she discovers a boat by a lake she thinks is near the Grak Palace. Climbing into the boat, she is startled by a golden arrow shot from the sky. Looking up, she is shocked to see a dragon in the sky! A man suddenly appears before Wanda and warns that she will get lost if she gets on the boat. The man introduces himself as Nuada, Prince of the Daemon Evokers, and asks Wanda if she is the Moon Goddess. Epilogue This is the first time I chose my own happiness over my duty. I gave up everything in exchange for a new life. I am no longer a princess, but the wife of a Daemon Evoker Prince. I know this is just the beginning of my own fairy tale, just like my ancestor's saga. But ... Henryk's last desperate cry haunts me in my dreams. Sometimes I feel uneasy. But I've made my choice. With Nuada by my side, I have no fear. We're married and have a daughter and we live happily ever after. Parables The Moon Rabbits Long ago, in the mythical age, there was a Daemon Evoker whose spirit animal was a rabbit. She fell in love with a fabled king who was descended from a god of archery. The king was a hero who shot down the other nine suns in the sky. Because of his ancestry, the king was immortal, but the rabbit girl was not. Wanting to live with her beloved forever, she asked the witch in her clan for an elixir of eternal life. Now, this witch, whose spirit animal was a frog, knew of forbidden magic. She gave the rabbit girl her desire. However, the witch did not warn her of the side effects of this elixir of eternal life. Innocently, the rabbit girl drank the elixir. Immediately, she grew as light as a feather and flew all the way to the moon. The girl could find no way to go back down to Earth. All she could do was fruitlessly experiment with creating elixirs to fix her curse. Perhaps as a side effect of the original elixir or perhaps because of her own loneliness, the girl's Daemon split into many rabbits. Legend says that on the night of the full moon, the girl will send one of her spirit rabbits down to Earth to help a person in need. It is said that if you are in danger of being parted from your beloved, the rabbit girl will surely send you help if you ask for it. The Princess from the Moon Once upon a time, a childless couple found a mysterious plant that glowed with silvery moonlight. Upon cutting it open, they found an infant the size of a finger. The baby grew up quickly into an elegant maiden, whose beauty was as indescribable as a mirage in the moonlight. Over time, news of her beauty spread, and royalty from all over came to ask for her hand in marriage. The maiden rejected everyone, for as she grew older, she remembered her identity as a Princess of the Moon. By celestial law, if she fell in love with a person who lived on Earth, both she and the man would be punished. However, the heart does not listen well to logic. Though she tried to resist, the princess fell in love with a man on Earth. In due time, their romance was discovered, and they were both punished. The man was cursed to turn into a wolf and left to howl at the moon in grief for eternity. As for the princess, she was brought back to the moon to be wiped of all her memories and sent back to Earth as a baby. Whenever the princess remembered her beloved and tried to search for him, she was sent back to the moon to repeat the whole cycle as punishment. It is said that the Daemon Evokers believe that the wolf man was one of their ancestors. They believe that one day, they might meet the exiled princess under the moonlight, fruitlessly searching for her beloved. Connections * Princess Wanda and Nuada are the parents of Princess Brigid, a major character in Return of the Salt Princess * Princess Wanda is a descendant of Prince James and Princess Ivy, first introduced in The Exiled Prince Trivia * The parable, The Moon Rabbits, ''appears to be based on the Chinese legend of Chang'e and Hou Yi * The parable ''The Princess from the Moon appears to be based on the Japanese folklore story The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Gallery Screenshots= MR_Forest.jpg|Lost in the forest MR_Golden_arrow.jpg|Almost shot by a golden arrow! MR Prince Nuada appears.jpg|Nuada of the Daemon Evokers MR King Henryk greets Wanda.jpg|King Henryk of the Grak Kingdom MR_Henryk_beside_the_burned_boat.jpg|King Henryk has ordered the boat burned! MR_Cockatoo_delivers_a_message.jpg|Cockatoo delivers a message MR Nuada holds Wanda's ring.jpg|Time to make a choice ... MR_Wanda_come_back.jpg|"Wanda! Come back! Don't leave me!" |-|Concept art= RSP King Henryk concept art.jpg|King Henryk concept art RSP Wanda concept art.jpg|Princess Wanda concept art |-|Fragmented Object Scenes= MR_HOP1.jpg|HOP 1 (Sacred Grove) MR_HOP2.jpg|HOP 2 (Misty Lake) MR_HOP3.jpg|HOP 3 (Corridor) RSP HOP7.jpg|HOP 4 (Gallery) |-|Other Images= DarkParables_ReturnOfTheSaltPrincess_CE 2018-03-27 21-03-52-061.jpg|Teaser screen MR Moon Rabbits parable.jpg|The Moon Rabbits parable MR The Princess From The Moon parable.jpg|The Princess from the Moon parable Category:Bonus Games Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance